Trunks vs Trunks
by Gesinator
Summary: Future Trunks vs Chibi Trunks!? The possibilities! My first story, so ignore the millions of mitakes -_-


One day Chibi Trunks and Goten were spying on their dads who were havin' a insulting contest when suddenly they heard a really big explosion.  
"Whoa... what was that?" Asked trunks  
"How am I soppoused to know that?" Asked Goten  
"I was thinking out loud... any ways lets go see what it was," Said Trunks.  
Almost the second they lifted into the air, Vegeta and Goku came from their insulting contest to see what happened.  
"Hey... were you spying on us???" asked Goku.  
"uhhh... no... just... watching the birds! Yeah thats what we were doin'!" said Goten  
"Oh ok," said Goku  
Suddenly outa nowhere a weird spaceship, time machine, alein spacecraft ... thing came outa nowhere.  
"WHOA! Quick! Call M.I.B!" said Goten  
"Why?" asked Goku  
"'Cuz they fight aleins n stuff and thats a alein!" Goten said  
"I fight aliens....," said Goku  
"Yeah but they use really cool gun thingys to fight 'em" said Goten  
"I can use kamehameha....." Goku said  
"...So" said Goten  
"Ok three reasons why we shouldnt fight the 'Alien', Number 1. Its NOT a alien  
Number 2, Kakarots right, we could fight it better than M.I.B, and Number 3... uh... I cant think ok number 3 right now  
but there are 3, er 2 reasons we should NOT fight the 'alien'." Said Vegeta,talking for the first time in this story.  
"I thought you said it wasnt a alien Vegeta," Said Goku, confused.  
"Its not, " said Vegeta.  
"Then why did you call it a alien at the end of your reasons we should'nt fight it?" asked Goku.  
"I dont know, ask the writer of this gay story," mumbled Vegeta, shruging.  
Suddenly I, the writer, comes out and yells, "WHAT DO YOUY MEAN 'GAY STORY?!?!?!?!!?!??!!??!!?!?!?!?'I OUTA KILL YOU!!!"  
"Uh yeah sure you could," Says Vegeta.  
Suddenly I, The Writer, Goes super saiyan x456!!!  
"456??? thats not possible," Says Goku, wondering why the hell the writer is here.  
"AS LONG AS IM WRITING THIS STORY ITS POSSIBLE!!!!!" I YELL.  
"K"say Vegeta and Goku together and each go super saiyan x 456 too.  
"Uh only I can go super saiyan x 456," I say.  
Vegeta and Goku both turn back to normal and I go back to writing my story.  
"So that alien thing is a.... ?" asks Goten getting tired of the weird fight between the writer and His dad and trunk's dad.  
"Oh... a time machine, "says Vegeta  
"Neto!!!!" says Goten and is wondering why he said neto suddenly... (thinking so the writer wont know)'Oh yeah the writer made me say it for the gay story that I dont even got the storyline of..'  
So any ways the time machine flys above everyone and lands.  
"Hey trunks," say Vegeta and Goku  
(ok from now on I'm gonna call the older trunks Trunks2 and the younger trunks Trunks1)  
"Hey,uhh isnt it a little late to be tellin me hey??"says trunks1  
"Not you"says vegeta"your future self"  
"Future self...right"trunks1 nods and isnt beleving them..."My future self is a computer nerd..."  
"Why do you say that?"says goku  
"Cause only nerds make time machines and sinch i aint no nerd it aint my future self"Says trunks1  
"Your callin your mom a nerd than" says goku"cuz she made that"  
"Forget i said that...but that cant be me cuz i plan on bein really popular when i grow up..not some guy riding in a time machine"Says TRunks1  
Goku sees his chance to insult vegeta.  
"How are you gonna be popular when you have VEGETA for a dad??"Says goku  
"Well at least MY name doesnt sound like carrot kakarot"Says vegeta ticked off  
"Your right...its sounds like VEGETABLE"says goku annoyingly  
"O shut up"Says vegeta  
"O make me"says goku  
Both are silent for a second.....  
"I just did kakarot"says vegeta and smiles  
"blah blah blah blah blah"I DONT HERE YOU VEGETA"Blah blah blah blah blah"Says Goku  
"grr...do me this HUGE favor kakarot...."says vegeta  
"what?"asks goku  
"GET A LIFE!!!!!!"YELLS VEGETA  
Goku is silent wondering where lifes are sold at....  
Suddenly the door of the time machine opens and out steps the one,the only  
(drumroll please)  
YUMCHA!!!!!Wait one second.....I,the writer comes back and yells"YUMCHA!?WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOIN IN MY STORY!!!!THE ONLY CHARECTERS ARE TRUNKS1,TRUNKS2,GOTEN.VEGETA,AND GOKU!!!NOW SCRAM!"  
"I was lookin for bulma"says yumcha innocently then suddenly stops..."VEGETAS HERE!?!?!opps.....I-I didnt mean nothin vegeta uh..er i needed my computer fixed yeah thats it!!"  
"Sure"Says vegeta and before yumchas able to react vegeta fires a Final Flash and yumcha is sent to next week.  
"Thanks vegeta"I,the writer says.  
"No problem now LEAVE IF U WANT US TO DO YOUR GEEKY IDOIOTICLY GAY STORY FOR YOU!!!!"  
I leave,reluclantly,and trunks2 walks outa the time machine  
"hey guys!"says trunks2 then notices his past self,trunks1  
"Hey!!!Its my past self"says trunks 2 happily.  
"Ok thats it im |SICK n TIRED of everyone sayin that THIS ,THIS, THING IS MY FUTURE SELF!!!!"Yells Trunks1 and goes super saiyan  
"o...k..."says TRunks2  
Vegeta leans over to goku and says"Bet ya 10 bucks Trunks1 wins the fight that is no doubt about to happen"  
"Your on"Says goku  
goten says"I bet both of yall neither one wins"  
"Your on"say goku n vegeta together.Goten is praying he wins cuz he dont really have 10 bucks...  
Trunks2 also goes super saiyan.  
"thought i might tell ya trunks1 IM the REAL TRUNKS"  
"PUHLEASE!Im THE REAL TRUNKS!!!!"  
The Real Slim Shady Song comes on.  
Trunks1 and trunks 2 suddenly glares at me,the writer,and yell "SLIM SHADY?!?!WERE NOT SLIM SHADY WERE TRUNKS!!!!!"  
Somehow i really quickly put together a The Real Trunks song and plays it(It goes-Im Trunks yes IM the real trunks all you other trunks deserve to be punched!So if your NOT the real trunks please shut up please shut up please shut up!)  
"....Wait IM thereal trunks this should be MY song!"Says TRunks2  
"In your dreams!"yells Trunks1  
(Ok dont get mad at me if these moves arnt theirs cuz i needed some cool moves and these are cool now ON WITH THE SHOW,er,STORY!)  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA!"Yells Trunks1  
"hey..thats MY move"Says goku   
"HA!There stealing YOUR moves and not MINE!"says vegeta  
"FINAL FLASH!!!"Yells Trunks2  
"danm"says vegeta  
The 2 moves bang into each other forming on HUGE explosion.  
"why tell me why does everryone DragonBallZ thing have a "HUGE EXPLOSION"in it?"says vegeta  
Goku shrugs.  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!"Both trunks 1 and trunks 2 yell and the 2 attacks blast into the oppisite person of who fired it...  
"Trunks1 and trunks 2 are out cold"Says vegeta....Goku and vegeta lookat each other than goten who is grining and holding out his hand....They both fork over 10 bucks grumbling.  
"so what do we do 'bout these two?"Says goku  
"uhhh...ask the writer"says vegeta and the call me on the phone.I answer with shaggy's "It wasnt me" playin in the backgroundYo?""Hey its us what do we do with trunks 1 and 2??"  
".......Ask the iternal dragon guy to revive them or somethin,im busy"  
"hey i thought the dragon wasnt a charecter""Well he is now so BUG OF FREAKACREEPAZOIDS!!"  
LATER ON....  
"Well buy buy everyone says trunks2 wavving bye to goku and goten and vegeta but NOT TRunks1 who he just shoots the finger at and then leaves on his time machine.  
"Yeah UP YOURS!"yells Trunks1 and walks off.  



End file.
